1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a variable resistive memory device, and methods of fabricating driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for portable digital application devices such as a digital camera, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a mobile phone have increased, the nonvolatile memory market has grown fast. High-density flash memory devices having low fabricating costs per bit are widely used as programmable nonvolatile memories. However, since flash memories require a relatively high capacity transistor in order to perform hot carrier injection for programming and a tunneling oxide film that is thick enough to endure a high internal voltage in order to ensure reliable data retention, there is a basic limitation in scaling down flash memories. As flash memories have recently reached their scaling limits, nonvolatile memory devices using a variable resistive material have attracted attention as alternative nonvolatile memories.
Since a variable resistive material has bi-stable resistance states that may be reversely changed by an electrical pulse applied thereto, and thus physical characteristics of the variable resistive material may be used as data, high-speed memory devices may be provided and may be easily scaled down.